Not the same
by si13ntm0n5t3r
Summary: Gail feels left behind, like everyone hates her. First Holly, then Sophie, then Steve and then everyone else. Rating change from K to T, cause I don't know how the story will change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **This is my first time writing a Rookie Blue fanfic. It's like 2 am and I just felt the need to write this fic. Like I needed to write down my thoughts or something. It doesn't really have a plot, just an insight of Gail's internal struggles if she were at the edge of breaking down.**

 **Hope you enjoy it! O.o**

 **xxXxx**

"Shit!" her breath came in short gasps and she felt like she wasn't getting enough oxygen into her lungs. She knew the all too familiar feeling of her heart constricting painfully in her chest and she didn't like it, at all. She hated to admit to herself that she did not have anything under control. Her life was falling apart and emotionally she was a mess.

Gail leaned heavily on the sink in her bathroom, trying to desperately calm her breathing. She forced herself to think that she was just having a panic attack and that there was nothing to fear. Everything was fine. She was fine and with taking deep and steady breaths she relaxed.

Gail looked at her reflection in the mirror and noticed the bags under her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a peaceful sleep. Every night she would wake up drenched in sweat having another panic attack or a nightmare. The blonde sighed, thinking that she had to work in a couple of hours. She had her early shift at 6 in the morning. _'Great. Another annoying day'_ , she thought. Well it was her duty as a Peck and police officer to serve and protect. That's what she had told herself in order to keep going. Serve and protect; the words that she had learned even before could she say 'Mom' or 'Dad'.

Gail's life had been a mess lately. Holly had left, Sophie had been given away to another family. Well technically, Gail had given up on her, but only because she thought Sophie would fit in perfectly with the other family. And then there was Steve. The only family member whom she had ever felt gratitude for. Something inside her broke when she had gotten the call from Traci. The prison guards had found Steve dead in his cell.

That had sent Gail over the edge. She had always been a suspicious person to begin with and she only had very few people she could call friends and even less people she could trust. She felt like she was being left behind, like everyone had just left her.

Because of her brother, the people at Division 15 didn't trust her anymore. Well they hadn't really trusted her to begin with, but now it felt like they resented her, for being a Peck, for being who she was.

This year had been an emotional roller coaster for Gail and it didn't help at all that she had for some reason developed a panic disorder. The sleep deprivation had made it so much harder to get through the day. She always felt tired, but she couldn't sleep either. She was most likely going to die of a caffein overdose or sleep deprivation. It was no use thinking about the details of how she would die. Gail was going to do what she always did. Serve and protect, work like any other day and just ignore the stares and the whispers around her. She was just going be Gail Peck. Or rather be what was still left of her.

 **xxXxx**

 **Thanks for reading my fic. Mind leaving a review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **Again, it's kinda late in the night; 1:50 am and I'm trying to come up with something, cause this is actually fun :)**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing ^.^**

 **xxXxx**

Gail's head hurt as it pounded loud in her ears, like _very_ loud. She sat at her desk in the 15th precinct, looking at her report on what had happened today. She was supporting her head with both hands on the desk as she heard the blood rushing through her veins. The freaking headache was killing her. She wanted to finally go home and get away from all the people and the noise, but she didn't trust her legs to carry her weight if she stood up now. Also she was sure that she would puke right on her feet, so standing up right now and embarrassing herself wasn't really the best idea.

 _'Of course you had to run after a suspect and get run over by a biker.'_ , Gail thought to herself. One moment she had been running, then suddenly she found herself on the ground. Of course the other squad car had caught the suspect and nobody had gotten seriously injured, well except for Gail. To her surprise Dov and Chris gave her concerned looks, but she just brushed them off, saying it was nothing.

After that she kept thinking, that maybe they did care, or maybe…not. Gail knew that everyone was keeping their distance from her. Even Chris and Dov; both of them were too hung up on their love lives to care for her. Gail bet they didn't want anything to do with her either just like the others she had once called her friends.

It was already late in the evening as Traci strolled into the room. She looked around and most officers had already left. But she saw one blonde officer still sitting at her desk looking at some paper. She seemed lost in thought and Traci was having an inner turmoil about asking her if she was okay. She had heard from Dov and Chris that she had collided with a biker while pursuing a suspect. Traci walked up to her; the blonde didn't even notice her coming near her and she opened her mouth to speak, "Hey".

No response. Either Gail had ignored her, or she hadn't heard her. "Gail" Traci tried again. There was no reaction. Traci stepped closer and touched Gail's shoulder. "Hey, Gail"

Gail felt a nudge at her shoulder and looked to her left, surprised to find Traci standing so close to her. She hadn't even noticed her presence and she scolded herself inwardly for letting someone get too close into her personal space. Gail backed off a little to put some room between them.

Traci noticed that little motion, remembering it to be the same move suspects did when they get questioned. They did that to get some space and put their mental shields up in defense. Since when had they become enemies, that Gail had to put up walls? For the first time in a while Traci actually looked at her, taking in her features. She looked tired and worn out, like she hadn't slept in days or even weeks.

Gail didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say and she didn't even have the energy to come up with any words, let alone speak them out loud. So she just raised her brow at the woman in front of her.

Traci began to speak, "It's late and I saw you were still here. I heard what happened and wanted to know if you were okay."

Gail barely heard the words, as she had looked at Traci's lips to process them. Her headache was making it more difficult to concentrate, so it took her a moment to respond, "m..fine.", the words left her mouth sluggishly.

It made Traci raise her eyebrows in disbelief, her eyes studying Gail's face. She turned to perceptive detective mode and noticed Gail's dilated pupils. It wasn't really hard to see, since Gail had blue eyes, and the way she talked made Traci worry that she might have a concussion.

"Gail are you sure you are alright? I know what I heard and Chris and Dov told me that you actually had a pretty hard landing", her voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fiiine…. it was nothing", Gail waved her hand, trying to busy her hand in order to not touch her pounding temple.

"Gail.." Traci paused for a moment, "Your eyes are dilated and your speech is slurred. You most likely have a concussion."

"Nash, really 'm okay." Gail had used her last name and Traci was taken aback by a second.

 _'Why doe she care anyway?'_ Gail thought and decided she didn't want this conversation, or whatever this was, to continue. So she grabbed her report and stood up. Moving so suddenly, nausea overtook her for a moment, forcing her to lean on the table for support in order not to collapse back into the chair.

Traci saw the way Gail swayed a little and reached up to support her, but Gail dodged her touch and said, "I'm gay, Nash. My eyes are dilated because, I might just have a sexual attraction towards you. You should probably stay away from me, or I might hit on you." ,she said with sarcasm lingering in her tone; as always she used sarcasm to shield her uncertainty.

Traci knew Gail. Sometimes she says weird things and sometimes she is a real bitch and says really hurtful things she doesn't really mean. _That_ ….that was just a weird remark to run away from confrontation. Traci felt like Gail was shutting her out, like she was shutting out the whole world and it was so hard to get anywhere near the Gail everyone once knew. She could somehow understand her behavior. She knew that Gail wasn't only protecting herself, but others as well. But whatever was going on inside her head, it needed to stop.

After Gail felt like she could support herself again, she let go of the table and made her way to the door without a word, leaving Traci behind her. It had been one hell of a day and she could finally go home, to where she could retreat into her own world of sorrow and despair with no one telling her what to do, to feel or to be.

 **xxXxx**

 **Thanks for reading ^.^**

 **Review if you have any criticism or any thoughts you want to share. O.O**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **Thanks for the reviews ^.^**

 **xxXxx**

It was almost christmas and Gail embraced the cold wind, making her feel a little at peace. It felt like it was blowing away some of the burden, that had been weighting her down recently.

Gail just sat their, on the cold ground, her legs crossed and looking at the tombstone right before her. Her parents, given who they are, had managed to get over with whatever they were dealing with and at least managed to give Steve a proper burial. Of course Gail didn't attend the ceremony. How could she? She had been angry, at herself, at Steve, at her parents. She couldn't bring herself to even look at a foto of Steve or at them, knowing they would have faulted her again for not lying in court. She was always the one to blame.

But now, here she was, reading the carved words slowly. _Steve Peck…beloved son, brother and friend…his joy was in serving others…._

Gail opened the glass bottle and took a sip, but grimaced afterwards. "I think I've never told you enough, that you have very bad taste when it comes to wine." she said, eyeing the tombstone.

"I took the day off today, cause this headache really is a bitch…Traci talked to me yesterday", Gail paused and took another gulp. "And she actually looked at me. And I could feel her eyes studying my every move. I could see genuine concern in her eyes, but I just had to push her away. I know she's still hurt and I remind her of you, so…." Gail let the sentence drift off, playing with the bottle in her hands.

"Traci is a good person, and she is the only woman in your life who was actually good for you. And I thought that you would be the first to actually break the cycle. I was mad at you after what you did; still am. But you're my brother, regardless of what you did and….I love you."

Gail took a few deep breaths. Who knew it was that hard telling a dead person how you felt about him. She laughed at herself, imagining that Steve might be amusing himself right now. He had taken the easy way out and she was still alive, barely holding on.

"You left me", Gail said as if realization just hit her. "Fist Holly had left, next I had to let go of Sophie and then _you_ left me. And then it was everyone else."

Tears started to fall from Gail's eyes and she let them slide down her cheeks. "How could you just leave me here alone, in this shitty world?", Gail sobbed. "Why does everyone keep leaving me? Is it because I'm a messed up bitch, that people despise me-e" ,Gail's voice broke off at the end.

 _'It's because you're a Peck'_ she told herself. The next moment Gail felt like everything came crashing down on her, all the guilt, the anger, the pain. The darkness she had kept hidden away for so long, broke out of her. The darkness Perick had talked about; the shadow she wore on her face.

Her body began shaking uncontrollably and she felt this unbearable feeling of despair and loss.

Her heart constricted in pain and it took Gail a lot effort to even take a breath. The bottle of wine slipped from her hands and with one hand she steadied herself on the ground, while the other was massaging her chest, trying desperately to ease the tightness. Gail closed her eyes to shut out the world and tried to control her breathing.

Gail didn't know how long the panic attack had lasted, but she felt emotionally and physically exhausted. It had began snowing and she looked up at the sky, wondering if her brother was watching over her. Even if they had never throughly connected, it felt like she had lost an important part of herself when he had died.

Bit by bit she had lost something. Bit by bit she had lost herself, her hope, her light; she had lost everything that had defined herself. She didn't know who Gail Peck was anymore.

 **xxXxx**

 **I don't know what will come after this. Well, thanks for reading ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **So I just wanted to thank you for reading my fic and for the reviews. Reading them makes me happy. I had a rough week with three exams on three days in a row.**

 **About Traci x Gail… sorry, I don't think I can make it work. I just see them as good friends.**

 **xxXxx**

"Shots were fired! I repeat, shots were fired! Requesting backup and Medics!"

People were running around in panic. The peaceful protest had turned into chaos in a matter of seconds and Gail had been in the middle of the crowd. She had pulled her weapon out of her holster as soon as she had heard the first shot. After that several shots were fired and people were running into all directions, bumping into her. Gail didn't move and stayed rooted to the ground to look out for any shooter. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she gripped her weapon tighter.

Where was the danger, was it just one person or are there more? Gail's eyes moved frantically around and spotted other police officers, shoving people down, hands behind their backs.

The perimeter around the park had almost been cleared and then she saw him. A man in a black hoodie, pointing a gun at her. Her instinct got the better of her and before she could process what the hell was happening, she saw a flash before her eyes and heard two gun shots. In that moment two people went down to the ground and horror showed on everyones faces.

Gail fell on her knees. Everything had happened so fast. The man with the gun, the flash and the trigger. Gail's face paled as the world around her came to a stop.

 **xxXxx**

 **To be honest, I'm surprised that you guys are reading my shitty fanfic, but I'm happy. So thank you so much for reading and reviewing ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **Guys, I'm really sorry for taking so long and I'm not gonna make any excuses. I just wasn't really sure how to continue the story after chapter 4.**

 **Anyway thank you all so much for reading, for the kind reviews and the follows. ^.^**

 **Please bear with me; I don't think I'm ready to pull Gail out of her misery just yet.**

 **xxXxx**

 _"Shots were fired! I repeat, shots were fired! Requesting backup and medics!"_

 _She looked around and saw people running around in panic. While she stayed in position everything around her was moving. She could hear screams…lots of screaming. People were going to the ground either because police officers had handcuffed and pushed them onto the ground or because they probably had been shot down._

 _Gail blinked her eyes, everything had become so fuzzy. 'What the hell?!'_

 _Suddenly there was a dark figure standing right before her. She couldn't see. Everything was blurry and she felt fear grip her so tightly she struggled to breath. BANG!_

 _One moment Gail was on her feet; the next she felt herself get blown away by an invisible force. She found herself lying on the ground. Gail tried to sit up but fell back when she felt a shooting pain_

 _in her abdomen. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the approaching footsteps getting louder. The dark figure was casting a shadow over her. She needed to do something, anything!_

 _The crushing feeling of despair overwhelmed her body as she found herself unable to move even a finger. And when her eyes focused on something that seemed to look like the end of a barrel she knew that it was over. BANG!_

Gail's eyes shot open as she sat up abruptly. Her hand automatically went for the weapon on her night stand and she aimed at the door, expecting someone to break it down and attack her any moment.

When realizing that she just had a nightmare, her tense muscles relaxed and she let her hands sink onto her lap. Gail put her Glock back on the night stand and looked at the clock reading the time. It was two in the morning. Deciding that she couldn't sleep any longer anyway Gail went into the bathroom. She had been sweating profusely, she needed a shower.

It was half past two when she was finished. Gail couldn't get her mind off the shooting and decided she needed to take a walk. She always took a walk to think about stuff that bothered her or hit the bunching bag when she was angry.

Gail left her apartment building and the cool night air entered her lungs. Sirens were shrilling in the back round. It was never quiet in a city like Toronto. In her night shifts she had encountered a fair amount of crazy cases and it seemed like Toronto was always awake even if the sun wasn't up.

Gail laughed at herself. How ridiculous could things get? She remembered the gunman pointing a gun at her. She pointed her gun back at him and she had pulled down on the trigger. And then next thing she knew there was a girl on the ground bleeding from a GSW to the chest. She had shot an innocent girl; a girl who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The bullet had went through her and hit the gunman in the chest, killing him instantly. The girl had lost a lot of blood but she had pulled through. Thank god she had. Gail didn't know what she'd do if the girl would have died. That mistake would follow her for the rest of her life and she didn't know if she could live with the fact of killing a person; a teenage girl who still had her whole life to live.

Gail had been lucky that no charges were being pressed against her. Oliver had delivered her the news personally that she was off the hook. It was the first good thing she had heard in a long time. And even thought she hadn't shown any reaction she was inwardly happy. Her job was the only thing she had right now and she didn't want to lose it as well. Gail had literally thrown herself into work the last couple months, also taking a lot of night shifts because she didn't want to sleep, knowing there would be nightmares awaiting her. Nightmares reminding her how it felt to lose someone she cared about or nightmares about Perick and she definitely didn't want to go through that ordeal again.

Gail didn't know how long she had been wandering the streets, but it had definitely felt like a while.

Her feet had just taken her to god knows where. It was strange that the streets were quiet and empty. Suddenly a scream disturbed the silence and Gail stopped in her tracks. She tried to locate the shouting.

"Give me your purse and jewelry!" Gail heard the threatening voice of a young man coming from an ally a few feet away.

"P-please don't shoot. Don't hurt me." ,a pleading voice responded. Gail looked into the alley and saw a dark figure pointing a gun at a woman.

"Just hurry up! Put all your jewelry in your purse and give it to me!" The young man was waving around with his gun.

Gail's hand went for her pocket . Shit! She had left her phone at home. She couldn't contact anyone. But she needed to do something. She was a cop for god's sake and there was a woman being robbed at gun point.

"Hurry the ring, too!"

"But it's my mother's ring!"

"Just-" The man yanked at the woman's hand, trying to get the ring and her bracelet. He forcefully shoved the woman against the wall, but she was trying to fight back.

Gail didn't even think any longer and just went for it. "Hey!" she shouted as she ran towards them.

For a moment the man was taken by surprise and the woman tried to escape, but he just grabbed her and shoved her back against the wall. Hitting her head on it she crumbled to the ground.

By then Gail had made it to them and jumped at the guy, tackling him to the ground. Both of them wrestled for the weapon. Gail was on top of him, punching him several times in the face, hoping she would hurt him enough for him to loosen his grip on it.

"You bitch!" he shouted. And then a shot rang out. BANG!

Gail felt her back hit the ground. What the hell just happened? She tried to sit up, but it sent shooting pain through her body. She couldn't locate where it came from. She then realized that she had been shot. ' _Damn!'_ She tried again to sit up. Her head lifted off the ground and she saw the silhouettes of the man getting smaller and smaller until he was out of sight. She gritted her teeth but the wound to her abdomen hurt like a bitch and she gave up.

It was funny. It's like she was destined to survive the shooting at the park only to get shot _here_. The woman who had passed out was most likely going to be out for a couple of hours judging by the force her head hit the wall. Gail couldn't contact anyone, that guy had taken the woman's purse and it was unlikely that someone would spot her in this alley at this hour. Yep, Gail was kinda sure that she was going to die.

Funny thing. She would have never thought that she would die like this. Alone. In an alley that reeked of urine and god knows what. Bleeding out, due to a GSW to the abdomen.

Hilarious. People always talked about when facing death their entire life would pass right before their eyes, but that's not what Gail saw. She just saw the dark wide sky, full of stars that were shining with anticipation. Gail had never really thought about what would await her after death, cause she never thought she'd die this young. But here she was, trying to take deep breaths and holding on for dear life.

Well, the good news was that now people didn't need to see her anymore. She imagined how the 15th Division would get informed of her death and that all the officers would be relieved that they wouldn't have to put up with her anymore. She had been in the business of being a bitch for so long, she didn't know how to play nice. No one really liked her, so who cared if she died?

Her parents? No, they stopped caring years ago. Her so called "friends"? They ignored her. Holly? Well, she was gone and had most like found someone else.

Gail had placed her hand on her wound, in an effort to stem the bleeding, but now she didn't even have any strength left to lift a finger. The pain was long gone and it felt like she had been lying on the ground for hours.

 _'Steve, looks like I just can't leave you alone for too long huh. We're siblings after all.'_ Gail thought. There was nothing left for her anymore and she didn't care. She had already been dead the whole time. She was like a zombie who had been living her life only to serve and protect. She had no other purpose. Gail suddenly felt so tired, like the energy had been drained from her body and to her surprise she felt calm. She felt at peace as her eye lids got heavier and heavier.

 _'Hi, big brother'_

 **xxXxx**

 **So…thanks for reading ^.^ I know my writing kinda sucks but hey,…I'm trying XP Mind leaving a review o.O?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **Again, thanks for the reviews ^.^**

 **Kinda funny that it's always late in the night when I upload a chapter. Whuuuuuu didn't know a cup of coffee would keep me up this long (It's 4:30).**

 **Well anyway, don't take the medical stuff seriously, I just made something up. Same thing with Gail's age, I kinda guessed that she might be in her late twenties.**

 **xxXxx**

"Female, in her late twenties, GSW to the the abdomen, she's lost a lot of blood!"

"Do we have an ID?"

"No ID was found on her and she isn't in the system."

"Ok, prep her for surgery."

….

 ** _(Gail's POV)_**

 _"Steve?" Gail asked in disbelieve. She looked around and she found herself standing in the living room of the house where had spent all her childhood._

 _"Hey, little sis." Steve stood at the doorway. "I'd really like to say that it's good to see you, but you know…you being here means that.…" he let the sentence drift off into silence._

 _"I got shot and bled out." Gail realized._

 _"Well, you're not really dead. Nearly but you're barely holding on."_

 _"But I'm here, so it doesn't really matter." Gail said. She looked at Steve. He hadn't changed at all. How did it work here anyway, with all the being dead business?_

 _Steve walked up to her and both of them sat down the sofa. He looked at Gail, studying her features. "You have bags under your eyes and it looks like you lost a little weight."_

 _"Well thanks. I thought you people up here know what is going on down on earth, so haven't you been aware of how I was doing?"_

 _"Oh if you're talking about you talking to my tombstone, yeah, I've heard." Steve said with a smile._

 _"Oh shut up. You know I'm still mad at you." Gail pointed at him, trying to sound angry. She didn't know what to feel. The two of them sat in silence until Gail opened her mouth, trying to form any words. "I don't know what I've been doing all this time. Feels like i've lost precious time but I just couldn't…." She gazed into space, trying to order her thoughts._

 _Steve looked at his little sister empathetically. He knew it had been tough for her, so he waited for her to go on. He was her brother and he needed to listen._

 _"All this time felt like I wasn't really there. Physical I was attending duty, but at the same time I wasn't really present. And you probably know the issues I've been dealing with, panic attacks and nightmares" , Gail snorted. "My everyday-reminder that I'm weak. Something we Pecks are not allowed to be."_

 _At hearing that, Steve lowered his eyes to the ground. He knew their parents had had high standards; Gail called them peckspectations. He knew the pressure all too well._

 _"I know you know whatever is going on down there, but you don't know what is going on inside my head." Gail leaned back and let her head fall back onto the backrest. "After the break up with Holly, the thing with Sophie and then you, I felt like I was a failure. I was still that childish, self-destructive, immature little bitch that nobody liked and I was angry at everybody; at you, our parents, my friends, at myself. I couldn't do anything right. I've alway got to mess things up and I get reminded of what I really am. Nothing."_

 _Gail sounded so defeated, it made Steve sad to hear his sister talk like that about herself. "Wow, you really have no idea, do you?"_

 _Gail leaned her head to the left and looked at him with furrowed brows._

 _"You really have no idea how brave and amazing you really are. Gail, ever since I've known you, pretty much since the moment you were born, you never backed down from a fight. It's not something mom and dad talked into us, it was something that came from within YOU. Gail you're one of the strongest people I've known and I know that you would have always had my back."_

 _"Have I already told you about me being like a cat, climbing a tree?"_

 _"I've heard about that, too. Okay look, everybody's got a vulnerable side and this is yours. You're just not really good with dealing with people, so you can't let them get too close. You hold them at arms length and you hide behind sarcasm." Steve looked at Gail._

 _"Thanks for the assessment, Dr. Peck. I had trouble realizing why I was such a bitch to everyone." ,Gail commented and looked back at the ceiling, wanting to avoid any eye contact with her brother. She knew he was right._

 _"Look what I'm trying to say is, don't run away or shut people out because you're afraid of getting hurt. People get hurt everyday and you can't avoid it. Life's it too short to be all alone, Gail." Steve scooted closer to her to take her hand._

 _Gail pulled her hand away and looked Steve in the eyes. "Oh YOU want to tell me that life's too short?! It's YOU who left me without saying anything. You killed yourself!" She didn't actually want to sound so harsh, but her feelings got the better of her. All of a sudden she had felt a rush of anger._

 _"Fair enough." Steve averted his eyes to the ground. He deserved whatever she had to say and she was just stating the facts. "I made a lot of mistakes and the biggest one of all was betraying you, Traci, my friends, our parents. I couldn't live on, knowing that I've lost all of you. I've lost the only family I had and the love of my life." Steve tried to blink away the tear that threatened to run down his cheek. He looked at his little sister with sincere eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am."_

 _Tears were running down Gail's cheeks and she looked away, not wanting to show Steve her vulnerable side. But he moved closer to her and wrapped his strong arms around her small frame. Gail didn't fight his touch and buried her head in the curve of his neck. "I'm sorry." ,Steve kept whispering, as he held Gail's shaking form._

 _…._

"We're loosing her!"

"Charge to 300! Clear!"

"No pulse."

"Come on, come on, come on! Clear!"

….

 ** _(Gail's POV)_**

 _"So what happens next?" Gail asked._

 _She and Steve had been sitting arm in arm for a while now. Steve just kissed her head and said with a gentle voice, "As much as I enjoy your company, your time hasn't come yet. Gail I know that even if mom and dad wanted us to be cops, you love your job. You've held your head high and I'm already so proud of you Gail Peck, but I know you still have much more to give. You are so much stronger than me. Don't ever give up, little sis."_

 _Upon hearing the words, Gail felt like she had been set free. "I love you Steve." , she managed to say. She looked at Steve one last time._

 _"I love you, too."_

 _The words faded away into the distance and Gail was suddenly blinded by an illuminating light._

 _…._

Beep….Beep…

Gail's eyes fluttered open, but she shut them as soon as the light blinded her. Everything was so bright and it smelled like disinfectant. She concluded that she must be lying in a hospital bed.

Her brain was trying to remember what had happened to her and then suddenly she recalled the conversation with Steve. A tear slipped down her eye and she smiled. She was alive. She would live for Steve and for herself and she was going to make him even more proud.

 **xxXxx**

 **Guys, thank you very much for following the story up until now. Thanks you for reading and reviewing. Every review has made happy, even the one written in spanish (I translated it XD).**

 **I was thinking of writing a sequel, but I noticed that I'm really bad at making up a plot and writing it down, but hey….maybe I'll try it out. (I'f there will be a sequel, I'll upload another chapter and write down the title.)**

 **You guys are awesome! Have a nice day ^.^!**

 **THE END**

 **s1l3ntm0nst3r o.O**


End file.
